


Carpe Diem

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: On the run from Abstergo, You and Desmond take a moment to enjoy life's great pleasures.Based on a confession submitted to Dirty Assassin's Creed Secrets





	Carpe Diem

It seemed as if the summer rain would never stop. It had been raining since the day before and it seemed to show no signs of letting up. It meant another day being stuck in the warehouse that was serving as their temporary hideout and everyone was starting to get cabin fever, especially you.

Looking out the window, there was almost no visibility. Even the group’s vehicles, no more than 20 feet away outside could barely be seen. It was as if the Gods didn’t want anyone going anywhere.

Life on the run was tough enough. Any other time, the group would have been grateful for the chance to just sit down and relax and try not to think about where Abstergo agents might be. They were dedicated to their work, but at the end of the day, they all wanted a bit of normalcy or what passed for normalcy.

As you looked the group over, Shaun and Rebecca were busy updating historical profiles, lost in their own worlds. Desmond was reading or at least he looked like he was. No one was saying anything. You couldn’t tell which was more annoying: the sound of silence or the sound of the rain.

Walking back to the small office that was serving as your room, you began digging through your luggage looking for anything that might provide any entertainment. As you sorted through it, you came across a small plastic shopping bag. Opening it, you were surprised to see it was the sailor style vintage swimsuit that you had bought a few months back. It was during one of a few shopping trips in which the group had gone into the city in disguise in order to just look around a bit. Even though you knew you wouldn’t have much chance to wear it at all, you figured that since you didn’t know what the future would bring, why not splurge on a bit of happiness.

Changing into the suit, you grabbed your towel and headed out of the room. Walking towards the stairs, you knew on the top level there was a door to the roof. As you started up the stairs, Shaun, Rebecca and Desmond turned to see what was going on.

“(Y/N) what on earth are you doing?” Shaun asked dumfounded.

Stopping to look at the group, you replied “I’m going outside to play.”

“In this? Why?” Rebecca asked. “Do you want to get sick or something?”

“Why? Because if I don’t get out of this godforsaken warehouse a minute, I going to scream.” You said levelly, quickly heading upstairs. Shaun and Rebecca turned to Desmond. “Can you keep an eye on her?” Rebecca asked. Desmond agreed, if only to have something to do for a minute.

Reaching the service door, you opened it and propped it to where to would stay open. Despite the limited visibility, you knew enough of the lay out to know how far you could go. Leaving the towel, inside the doorway, you ran out into the rain, quickly getting drenched by the warm summer rain.

A few moments later Desmond appeared in the doorway calling out for you.

“(Y/N)?”

A few seconds later, Desmond caught sight of you running around laughing, doing a few cartwheels, drenched to the bone and having a grand time doing so. As he leaned on the door frame watching you prance around, Desmond couldn’t help but notice just how well your suit fitted you, just as he couldn’t help but notice how the rain looked falling off your curvaceous form.

The two of you hadn’t done much together since you had only been with the team a few months. You got along well all things considering, but as most of your time spent together was spent trying to stay alive, there wasn’t much time for anything else.

Spotting Desmond in the doorway you yelled “Come play with me!”

“In this?!” He yelled.

“Why not?! What else are we doing?” You responded, holding out your arms.

Thinking you would beg him until he relented, Desmond took a breath and walked out into the down pour. The closer he got to you, the better he could see your luscious shape and he found himself asking how he had not noticed it before.

Reaching you, Desmond asked over the downpour “Okay, now what?”

Taking his hands in yours you said “Let’s dance.”

“Um how?” he asked. “No music and I’m not much of a dancer.”

“We don’t need music and there is more than one form of dance.” You replied smiling.

“Last dance I ever did was slow dancing” Desmond confessed.

“Then let’s do that then.” You replied.

Pulling you closer to him, the two of started swaying slowly to whatever song each of you chose in your minds. At first the two of you didn’t speak, preferring to just not think about things, but the longer you two moved together, the more in sync the two of you became.

“So why did you really want to do this? Be out in the rain that is.” Desmond asked gently.

Shrugging you said “Because I wanted to do more than sit around and be bored. And because I’ve been dying to wear this ever since I got it. If you haven’t noticed, the places we hide in have a tendency to not have a pool.”

“True.” Desmond admitted “Still, if you don’t mind me saying, it suits you well. I mean, the whole vintage vibe.”

“Thanks. I happen to be a fan” You said, flattered.

“How much of a fan?” He asked.

“Enough of a fan that if and when we stop running from Abstergo, I’d like to adopt it as my whole look.” You said, hoping he wouldn’t judge.

“Do you think we will ever stop?” Desmond asked gently.

Noting Desmond’s change in demeanor you considered your answer carefully, knowing it was far more personal for him than it was for you.

“I truly hope we do. Especially for your sake. “You said honestly. “And until that happens, I think we should make a point to seize any happiness we can, no matter what form it is and no matter how long it might last.”

Desmond was touched by your words in more ways than one. Despite being dedicated to his cause, there were things he still missed and hoped to one day have back. He also realized just how much he had put aside when he decided to take Abstergo head on and being with you in that moment, he couldn’t help but agree with you. And he couldn’t help but feel drawn to you even more.

Pulling you against his chest, Desmond put his forehead to yours and asked “What happiness would you seize right now if you could?” Stunned less by the question than you were by Desmond being so close to you, you replied “Being with someone, I guess. Even if it is just for a little bit.”

“Could that someone be a stranger, or could it be someone you know?” He asked, hopefully.

“It could be either or, but I would much prefer someone I know. Someone I’ve shared things with” You said, blushing, wondering where this was going.

“The things we have shared haven’t exactly been romantic or intimate” Desmond said, laughing lightly.

“No, but it’s hard to get more intimate than fighting for your life with the same people multiple times. What about you? What would you seize right now?” You asked.

Quickly bringing his hands to your face, Desmond kissed you deeply, making your knees go weak as you felt his tongue seek out yours and finding it.

“I can’t seize what I want. Because I’m already holding it” Desmond said, breaking the kiss. Thinking there was no time like the present to seize a bit of happiness, you brought Desmond back to you for another kiss, loving the feeling of his fingers running through your hair.

Between kisses you asked “Should we go in?”

Desmond considered it a moment, before he said “No. Let’s do this right here.”

“Out here, in the rain?” You asked surprised.

“It wouldn’t be the strangest thing we have ever done” Desmond remarked smirking. Conceding the point, you let your hand run down Desmond’s chest and down between his legs, and found him to be immensely hard. Desmond returned the favor by reaching to your center, and moving the fabric of your suit aside, slide a finger inside you.

As he fingered you, you felt yourself getting even weaker and so you slowly pulled Desmond down onto ground with you. Laying partially on top of you and partially on his side, Desmond’s lips met yours again for a far more passionate kiss than before.

Looking Desmond over, his rain soaked clothes revealed every inch of his torso and even though you had seen him shirtless before, you had never seen him like this, which turned you on even more.

Reaching back down to his waist again, you set about unbuckling Desmond’s jeans. Once you got them open, you reached through the front of his boxers and pulled out his long, thick cock, warm and ready for you.

Desmond than climbed all the way on top of you and moving the fabric to the side again, he took his cock in hand and teased you with the tip of it. More than eager for him to begin, you whimpered aloud at being teased like this and Desmond found himself delighted to hear you beg him to be inside you.

After a few moments of teasing and with no warning to you, Desmond plunged himself in and placing your legs around his waist, he reached underneath you and laid on top of you, keeping a slow steady rhythm while his lips found yours again, with Desmond moaning against your mouth.

With the rainfall louder than ever, the both of you made no attempt to hide your moaning. Hands running wildly over each other, the two of you basked in being connected to each other, having not had something like this in a long time.

Giving in to long held desires, Desmond increased his pace while still holding on to you tightly. Lips still locked with yours, he briefly broke this kiss and pulled himself up somewhat so he could watch you writhe below him. With every bit of you drenched, your lips red and swollen from his kisses and you laying with your back arched as Desmond fucked you faster, Desmond couldn’t recall a more erotic sight in his life. Only one could possibly top it in his mind.

Laying back on top of you and reaching underneath him again, you and Desmond turned over as one. Realizing you were now on top, you didn’t want to lose your rhythm and so you quickly began riding him as hard and as fast as you could. Knowing what your form was doing to him made you smile wickedly, and seeing that visibility was still low, you reached up to your shoulders and lowered the top part of your suit.

At the sights of your exposed tits, Desmond sat up and took each in his mouth, one at a time. As he toyed with your nipples using both his mouth and his hands, you kept your rhythm and quickly you felt yourself start to cum.

Desmond took note of this and wrapping his arms around you, buried his face in your chest as he bucked his hips, matching your pace. Soon enough, the both of came together, just as the rain suddenly stopped.

Still holding each other, the both of you placed gentle kisses anywhere you could reach with your mouths. Remaining silent a moment as the two of you absorbed what had just happened, there was silent acknowledgement that it was much enjoyed by both sides.

Breathlessly, you said “Perhaps we should go inside and dry off?”

“Perhaps” Desmond said. “I think the both of us are more than a little soaked.”


End file.
